la nueva vida
by AEgutierrez
Summary: Que pasaria si despues de una luna de miel perfecta llega un apersona que cambia por completo la vida de Edward. un anueva vida para bella, isabella swan no era lo que parece, humano , no? licantropo , si ?.
1. Chapter 1

La nueva vida

Capitulo 1

(Bella pov)

Mi Edward… tan hermoso como siempre, mi dios griego, dios no me cansaría de mirarlo ni en mil años y así comenzó mi nueva vida junto con Edward el amor de mi vida.

La verdad me aterraba la idea de casarme bueno tengo 18 no es normal que a mi edad me quiera casar, pero ese era el acuerda o mas bien una de las condiciones que me había puesto Edward para poder ser como el y estar a su lado toda la eternidad, pero tengo que admitir que me emocionaba la idea de ser la Sr. Cullen.

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que Edward se había ido al puerto y lo extrañaba como no? – pensé para mi misma , estaba tan distraída que no sentí a esos fuertes brazos reconfortando mi llanto , cuando demonios empecé a llorar , Edward solo susurraba en mi oído – ya cariño todo va a pasar te lo prometo – me dijo este con una sonrisa picara en esos hermosos labios carnosos .

Amor te traje un regalo, pero debes prometer que lo usaras y no me recriminaras nada entendido- dios no se que fue lo que dijo yo solo me lo quede mirando se veía tan sexy, me sentía tan hot.

Rayos, yo sabia que mi nueva familia era exagerada con los regalos pero jamos me imagine que de esta manera ¿quien regala una isla?

Pero fue un gesto muy lindo, c.u.s.w.

Iba a tener un nidito de amor con Edward era magnifico, pero lo que mas alegría me daba era que el estaba tan feliz, que me contagiaba y pensar que tenia ese dolor en el pecho que me decía que lo perdería por mirar hacia atrás.

Bella amor, no te gusta el regalo, se le borro de su hermoso rostro – me dijo mi Edward.

No, no, amor me encanto es solo que no me gusta que gasten dinero en mi y tu lo sabes, es perfecto – le dije dándole un beso.

Bueno mejor acostúmbrate porque de ahora en adelante tendrás eso y mas, porque para mí tus eres mi diosa.- me dijo este con admiración hacia mi cuerpo que ya estaba desnudando con sus expertas manos , me beso con todas sus fuerzas , mi cuello , mis labios que cada rincón se lo conocía de memoria , mi cuerpo lo tocaba y lo miraba con tanta admiración que me partía el alma pensar que lo tenia que dejar para que pueda seguir con vida y así comenzó nuestra danza , esa era una de las tantas maneras con que nos demostrábamos nuestro amor , nos amábamos por muchas horas , hasta que este rompió mi silencio y me dijo en el oído : yo jamás te dejaría ir , sabes porque yo por ti haría lo incapaz de lo incapaz por ti mi cielo- dijo esto tomándome por la cintura e inclinándome ante el dándome un beso en el cuello y otra vez me tomo pero esta vez no fue por instinto , no éramos el vampiro y la humana , solo éramos bella y Edward , marido y mujer .

Y así paso nuestro día amándonos hasta que llego la noche y quede rendida en sus brazos y el como buen caballero me abrazo de manera tan sobre protectora que no me pude resistir y antes de quedar dormida le susurre te amo Edward, aun después de la muerte.

Estaba tan plácidamente dormida cuando los rayos del alba se asomaron por la ventana y me mostraron a un dios sentado en la cama sonriendo , cuando este me miro y comenzó a gatear sobre mi , se veía tan sensual ( dios es que siempre me tendría que poner tan hot).

Edward se me acerco y me susurro en el oído – quieres que te ayude a empacar, veo que Alice compró muchas cosas para ti y quiero ayudar para que te decidas por uno el que te vas a llevar puesto hoy si es que salimos de aquí – me dijo Edward – quitando con su mano ( inquieta) una de las tiras de mi bata y quien demonios me la puso – iba a preguntarle cuando el se me lanzo encima y me beso y me dijo – te amo , eres mi marca de heroína personal , jjejjej, te amo...

Y así desperté con mi amado esposo a mi lado.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

El rencuentro

(Bella pov)

Después de ese maravilloso despertar mi imprudente estomago hizo que Edward se alejara de mis brazos para prepararme el desayuno.

Porque no te vas a duchar mientras te preparo el desayuno, amor – me dijo Edward con una sonrisa de esas que a mi tanto me gustan.

Cuando se volteo lo agarre por los brazos y lo bese – el me dijo – cariño si haces eso no saldremos de la isla hoy – bueno amor tu te lo pierdes le susurre a Edward en el oído y le di un ultimo beso en los labios.

Cuando Edward salió de la habitación azul, me dedique a bañarme después de cambiarme Salí de la habitación directo a la cocina y me encontré con la imagen mas hermosa de este mundo, mi Edward estaba preparándome el desayuno y tenia puesto un delantal, estaba bailando con una canción mas extraña parecía un Batman estaba tan sexy, cuando me miro sonrió y me agarro de la cintura y comenzó a moverse conmigo (mas bien el me guiaba). Así paso nuestra mañana entre bailes, besos y caricias (mas que todo caricias por parte de el).

Ya come, tenemos que irnos Sra. Cullen- me dijo mi romeo.

Después de que termine, el me dijo que tenia que ir a preparar el bote en donde nos iríamos al puerto.

Así que me dedique a preparar mi maleta y por supuesto a llevarme uno de los tantos regalitos que me hizo Alice, quien diría que yo seria así de atrevida. Pero como no llegaba me senté a ver una telenovela, por dos horas y Edward aun no había llegado cuando me levante sentí a esos brazos que hacían descargas eléctricas por mi cuerpo me beso en los labios, en mi mentón, en mi cuello y así salimos de la isla entre besos y mas cuando alguien me miraba – no entendía su reacción pero me encantaba la manera tan posesiva en que me trataba.

Pero no me gusto la manera en que le gruño al chico que conducía el bote, fue grosero, así que me aleje y le dije – contrólate, no me perderás yo solo te amo a ti.

(Edward pov)

Cuando deje a mi mamada esposa me fui al puerto a buscar al hombre que tenia que llevarnos al aeropuerto cuando lo encontré le di las indicaciones y le pague la mitad del viaje cuando me voltee vi a una señora vendiendo unas flores, eran hermosas de todos los colores pero en fin me decide por las rosas rojas, le pague a la señora y seguí caminando hacia el lago cuando me percate del repugnante olor – licántropo dije cuando este hombre pensaba en mi mujer , es que acaso no podía tenerla solo para mi. Ahora no tenía solo al perro de Jacob sino también a esos dos y lo que mas me enfureció fue que se habían imprimado de mi bella y no es que tengan una mente tan inocente, era tan fuerte la rabia que sentía que tire las rosas al suelo, como se atrevían esos estúpidos perros a pensar que mi mujer estaría mejor en sus brazos y en su lecho.

Cuando le dije al conductor del bote que lo esperaba en la isla y me fui a casa y la encontré sentada en el sillón viendo una telenovela se veía tan hermosa, pero mi felicidad se marcho cuando recordé aquella fantasía de aquel niñito engreído. Pero no podía desquitar mi rabia con mi bella no se lo merecía, pero mi necesidad de tenerla junto a mi fue mas grande que no me di cuenta de lo que hacia cuando ella se alejo y me susurro- tranquilízate, no me perderás yo solo te amo a ti. Además estas castigado con celibato indefinido.

Después de llegar al aeropuerto, aun estaba enfadada conmigo apenas y me miro lo peor de todo es que estaba sentada al lado de aquel perro asqueroso, engreído, estúpido y decrepito y con mal olor, lo peor era que el tarado sabia que nos habíamos peleado porque aprovecho la oportunidad , se le acerco y se atrevió a ponerle tema de conversación y mi bella tan ingenua pensó que quería solo una amistad , le pregunto cosas monótonas ¿Cómo? Que edad tenia, si tenia pareja. En que universidad pensaba ir, donde vivía y mi bella le respondió – 18, si, Falmouth y folks. Definitivamente iba a ser el viaje mas largo de toda mi existencia y mas si el no dejaba de imaginarse los modelitos de lencería le quedaría hermosos a ellas, bueno ya se los había visto todos incluso los daño pero sentía tantos celos.

Y así pasaron las horas hasta que ella se quedo dormida en el regazo de ese perro y por fin se me acerco lo que tanto temía que el la quisiera reclamar como suya , después de todo no puedo tener algo que fue de el hace mucho tiempo- espero que te ame demasiado porque después de hoy tu vida dará un giro de 365 grados yo voy a recuperar lo que es mío y no voy a permitir que ningún vampiro me la quite , ya no solo tendrás que cuidarte las espaldas de mi hermanito Jacob sino también con mi hijo y con migo.

Cuando me dijo eso me quede en estado de shock si es que un vampiro puede estar así, cuando mi ángel se me acerco y me beso la oreja y se sentó ahorcadas sobre mí y me beso en el cuello y me susurro en el oído – me extrañaste cariño, porque yo si lo hice, no se había movido ni un centímetro de mi lado cuando me di cuenta de que no tenia sujetador y ahora entendía porque el licántropo se encontraba tan excitado , era por eso y como no si lo estaba el.

Cuando bajaron del avión el la tomo de la mano y ella se la quito, no lo puedo creer no llevamos ni un mes de casados y ya tuvimos una pelea.

¿Amor estas demasiado molesta como para mirarme a los ojos?

Claro que estoy enojada como es posible que me veas solo como un objeto al que puedes marcar como de tu propiedad- me dijo ahora muy enojada mi esposa y con lagrimas en los ojos, dios no podre dejar de hacerle daño.

Se, se, se que estuvo mal y lo lamento esa jamás fue mi intención pero saber lo que esos hombres pensaban y lo que querían hacerte me volvía loco de celos que ellos tuvieran pensamientos indecorosos que solo un marido puede tener hacia su mujer, vamos amor perdóname no sabes la falta que me haces haces que me ponga tan hot cuando te enojas.

(Bella pov)

Que se ponía hot, yo me ponía hot solo de verlo suplicar de esa manera tan sexy como lo esta haciendo, pero no aguantaba mas esta situación así que le dije y el me miro atento y con su sonrisa torcida que tanto me gusta pero con un poco de triunfo e sabia que lo iba a perdonar – esta bien te perdono, con una condición – le dije acercándome a el de forma peligrosa y comencé a besarlo hasta que me tuve que separar por aire (estúpidos pulmones).

Lo que quieras amor – me dijo este estaba tan o pero de excitado que yo.

Bueno tal vez que me dejaras liberar esa tención que has tenido des de que salimos de la isla – le dije acercándome por detrás y dándole un beso en la espalda, el cuello y luego uno en los labios, cuando este se volteo lo cogí por la pollera y me lo lleve al estacionamiento en donde un espectacular jepp decía mi nombre yo solo sonreí y mire a Edward que me dio un apasionado beso en los labios y este me susurro en el oído – feliz aniversario mi vida.

Entonces en que parte del jepp quieres relajar mi tensión- me dijo Edward yo solo pude besarlo hasta que me falto el aire cuando se prendió la pasión y me tomo y me obligo (sin poner resistencia) a sentarme ahorcadas sobre el cuando este me dijo- así me gusta tenerte, solo para mi, me fascina que me quieras satisfacer en todos los sentidos y recuérdame ir siempre con Alice cuando te quiera comprar ropa interior.

Después de eso yo solo le dije – siempre estaré para ti y desde ahora estos serán mis favoritos.


	3. Chapter 3

La noticia

Capitulo 3

(Jacob pov)

Iba en mi moto con mi chaqueta café, mis jeans y mis botines y por supuesto a una de mis chicas se sentía espectacular, el aroma de los arboles cuando estos están en inviernos y por supuesto el olor a chupasangre viejo (Edward cullen).

Jake a donde vamos – me dijo Sarah que por cierto se veía tan sexy con esa minifalda y esa botas y su cabello suelto, definitivamente ahora se porque me despierta ese deseo intenso de poseerla.

No es lugar don tu vivías, donde te enamoraste de aquella mujer – me dijo Sarah de nuevo pero esta vez con tono de reproche.

Si, quiero que conozcas a mi padre y a la persona que se robo mi corazón – le dije cuando ella me callo con un beso y me susurro en la oreja de manera picara.

Pensé que yo había ocasionado eso. no mi amor yo solo busco placer en ti – le dije y pude notar su cara de desilusión se que fue horrible ese comentario pero no supe que mas decir.

(Sarah)

Después de ese comentario estúpido de mi parte, al llegar a la push me baje de la moto y luego a ella cuando entre a la casa me encuentro con la sorpresa de que no había nadien de la manada estaba tan solo, se sentía tan triste después de saber lo que había pasado, como lo supe habían carteles y muchas cartas de los hospitales diciendo que mi padre había sufrido un infarto y que mis hermanos tuvieron un accidente pero yo sabia perfectamente que eso no era verdad nada lo era, pero que podía hacer solo se me dio por abrazar a Sarah y besarla y llorar en su hombro quien lo diría yo llorando como una nena , pero ese olor era irreconocible yo ya sabia lo que pasaría si Sarah se quedaba allí conmigo así que le dije que se fuera arriba que por ningún motivo saliera.

Christopher que haces aquí pensé que ya habías muerto, hermano pero veo que la hierba mala nunca muere.

Vamos hermano, no me vas a saludar vuestra madre se sentiría muy decepcionada si nosotros que llevamos la misma sangre nos tratamos como enemigos, no lo crees – me dijo ese desgraciado.

Si y que pensaría si su propio hijo le quita a su propio hermano a la única persona que ha amado de verdad, a su propia hija solo porque se imprimo de ella- le dije a mi querido hermano, nótese el sarcasmo.

Vamos no te enojes vine en son de paz, además yo la quería, la quiero como un loco en serio no sabes cuanto lamento lo que paso.

No puedo creer lo que me esta diciendo este hombre que quería a mi hija eso si que no lo voy a permitir.

Uno no lastima a la persona que quiere, además tu jamás la quisiste solo le trajiste problemas, sufrimiento y mucho dolor, lloro por tu partida, tu desprecio, tu rencor, tu rabia y tu amor – después de haberle dicho esto el bastardo se atrevió a convertirse en un lobo e intentar atacarme pero yo siempre he sido mas rápido que el y me defendí, era tanta mi rabia que lo marque por todo el daño que le causo a mi niña.

(N/A: el símbolo es tradición, mas bien una regla de los alfa cuando alguien de la misma manada mata o se imprima de algún miembro de la manada o familiar de su compañero en este caso otro lobo, esto se considera traición puesto que la sangre entre lobos no se puede mezclar porque morirían y mas cuando la sangre mezclada es de linaje inferior).

Después de ese golpe que le he pegado a Christopher, el muy cobarde se transformo en lobo y me dijo- pero que demonios te pasa he venido a pedirte disculpas, acaso no lo ves o estas tan ciego de venganza, me estoy muriendo solo quiero pasar mis últimos días con mi hermano y tu vienes a intentar matarme que clase Jacob.

Yo la escuchar esto me transforme en mi forma humana, me le acerque y le dije prácticamente en susurro- como pretendes que me quede contigo en un momento así cuando tu jamás has sido algo mío siempre fuiste mi enemigo, además no estas aquí porque quieres pasar tus últimos días conmigo tu quieres algo ¿que es, hermano que es lo que deseas?

Eres listo hermanito, veo que me conoces bien – me dijo este ahora riéndose como si se hubiese ganado la lotería.

Desafortunadamente – le dije yo ahora enojándome por saber que el y yo somos hermanos.

Hermanito yo no diría que sino mas bien quien, como veras me estoy muriendo y hace mucho tiempo yo hice un pacto con una mujer, bueno mi ex esposa, ella y yo quedamos en que existía alguien que podía lograr que yo jamás muriera y eso es lo que pasa la he encontrada, pero tu la amas y esta casada, yo quiero a la esposa del vampiro, la quiero a ella a mi bella, mi esposa, mi mujer – me dijo Christopher ahora muy enojado.

No, no jamás la vas a tener, ella jamás te va a pertenecer, no le harás daño, no le harás lo mismo que a mi hija además ella ama a Edward.

Yo jamás le haría daño , me he imprimado de ella , la sola idea de verla en los brazos de otro hombre me destruye , me duele pensar que yo la tuve solo para mi , que ella fue mía antes de ser de ese vampira que ella tuvo a mi hija y el la mato por sus celos desquiciados , pero soy demasiado egoísta para dejarla con vida , bueno eso y que jamás permitiré que tu , mi hijo o ese vampiro se queden con lo que me pertenece por derecho , además ella es y será una de nosotros por toda la eternidad .

( Christopher )


End file.
